Sliced
by a random sadist
Summary: France isn't what everyone thinks he is. He is in deep pain, and no one knows yet. But one slash to the wrist, and all the dark secrets are being spilled like blood... rated M for reasons shown later on. warning:anti frascot. francexprussia later on. lol.
1. screaming

'sup, peoples. this is some angsty fic i came up with during the summer. also, rated T for swearing, gore, and other stuff. Rated M later on. lotsa angst too. also, the lyrics at the beginning are fom the higurashi rei op. go listen 2 it. now.

* * *

><p><em>Can i tell you a secret?<em>  
><em>Don't tell anyone, ok?<em>  
><em>Let's make a pinky promise,<em>  
><em>Tell anyone<em>  
><em>And it's a thousand needles.<em>

History. A lesson worth learning.  
>As for the sages watching over<br>the countries they represented,  
>were born with, lived with...<p>

history was a bunch of secrets  
>not meant to be told. They<br>all of them had a dark, unreal  
>secret they all shared with only<br>eachother. They were immortal,  
>born with their countries<br>and will die when their kingdom  
>falls. They were all willing<br>to go. All of them.  
>However, no matter how dark<br>most of their secrets were,  
>one of them held a secret<br>so dark that he could not tell  
>anyone.<p>

Nobody.

Never.

ever.

He would sit at his usual spot during  
>the meetings, hold that flirty smile<br>and try not to scream. Everyone  
>knew he was not what he used to be.<br>But they were too nervous to talk.  
>Too worried about him. He knew what<br>they wanted, but he insisted on  
>not telling for their own good.<br>So whenever he was sleeping,  
>he would have nightmares about<br>his visions. He didn't tell them  
>for their own good. Whenever<br>the Frenchman was at a meeting,  
>the other sages would watch closely.<br>He felt their eyes on him, sending  
>chills down his spine.<p>

Nobody.

Never.

Ever.

"Francis, are you ok?" he jolted.

"My, you startled me..." Alfred

looked at him, as if reading his  
>eyes. "Francis, are you feeling ok?"<p>

Nobody.

Never.

EVER.

"Oui, I am fine."  
>Alfred stared at him as if reading his eyes, then nodded.<br>"Ok."

The meeting was over and everyone was leaving.

"Francis, something is bloody wrong.."

"Non, Angleterre, I am ok, really."  
>He managed a smile.<p>

Arthur looked at him. "Ok..."

Nobody.

Never.

Ever.

He appeared to be flirting, with  
>that smirk and a wink.<p>

But on the inside...

He was screaming.

* * *

><p>TADA! so, that's the end of pg1. i can has R&amp;R plz? *puppy face*<p> 


	2. nightmare

He woke up.

He felt a stabbing pain in his arms, what did HE do to them last night?

HE was always torturing him.

Francis groaned and sat up, yawning drowsily. It was midnight. His cat lay asleep next to the bed. He felt so sick.

Shivering, he lay back down and went back to sleep.

* * *

><p>"<em>H-hey, what are you doing?" he asked nervously as HE started pulling on his gown. "You wanted to know where babies come from, right?" "Yes, but…I thought it involved women!" "Not in this case, little one…" HE removed the tiny country's shawl and dropped it on the floor. HE pulled off his gown and put it next to his shawl. The next thing he knew, he was in deep pain. "S-Scot! It hurts!" "soon it'll feel good…" "Please, slow down-aaaaah!" "shh, they'll hear us!"<em>

_He tried to think of something else. Italy had been taken by the Roman Empire a couple of days ago…_

_The Holy Roman Empire was still there though…_

_All of a sudden, he found himself alone. HE had finished and left, leaving him to be in a pool of blood._

* * *

><p>Francis gasped and sat up in bed. He trembled. Recently, he had been having nightmares about his dark childhood. Most thought that he was very happy as a child, but they were wrong.<p>

All of them, wrong.

He felt sick. He noticed that HE had left his cap behind on the floor.

"Uh oh, he left his hat…" He muttered.

Francis reached over to the phone on the nightstand and dialed the number.

"Bonjour, Scotland? You left your hat…"

* * *

><p>TA DA! So, ya, that's it. Poor France. Pretty much explains why he is a pervert, I guess… thanks 4 reading, and ya, this chapter was kinda rushed….o well.<p> 


	3. not again

"Oi, really? Gee, France, I'm real sorry 'bout that! For some reason, I keep forgettin' me cap! Oof…" "T-that's alright, Scotland…so should I bring it to you, or will you come get it?" Silence on the other end. "I'll come over an' get it. After all, you are quiet tried from last night's lesson, no?" Even though Francis couldn't see scot, he could tell he was smirking. "O-Oui, I am quiet sleepy from last night…" "I knew it! Well, then…I shall be on my way soon! Stay put, will ya?" "Of course, Scotland. See you soon." "Ok, then, see ya!" a CLICK as Scotland hung up. Francis sighed and sat down on the bed. He held the hat in his lap as he gazed out the window. It was still dark outside, and the lights from the city gleamed in the night, adding beauty to Paris outside. He sighed. Paris was so beautiful…speaking of Paris, he wondered how the blue-haired teen was doing right now. Probably sleeping late, since she had a cold. Paris was one of the few hetalians with unnatural colored hair. Her hair was very long and wavy. Francis was interrupted by a knock at the door. He ran to hit and opened it. "Hello, France! Good to see ya! He paused when he looked down and saw France holding the cap. "Ah, me dear cap. Thank you for getting it for me!" France nodded. "No problem, Scotland. Oh, since while you're here, would you like some coffee?" "Sure, France!" So, France let him in and got the coffee ready. It was normal, almost casual at first, with France and Scotland talking about typical stuff nations would talk about. the weather in their homelands, how their capitals and other children were doing, how annoying the cold weather was in the winter, their economies, how their bosses were doing, but Scotland soon began to act weird, staring at France's chest and smirking like a weirdo. This was making France more and more nervous as the minutes went by. "S-Scotland? What's wrong?" this was responded to by Scotland suddenly pinning him down to the floor, upsetting his coffee. The coffee splashed down to the floor. Scotland smirked and crashed his lips against Frances. "N-non, please…not again…" scotland laughed. "That's what you get for letting me in!"

It all went by in a blur. Francis was now alone. He lay there on the floor for a few minutes before getting up, going straight to the bathroom and taking a shower, shaken up by what had happened.


	4. pursuers

OMG sory for not updating! im not dead i swear . i'm sick though. a lung infection. i need an inhaler for that. FFFFFFFFFFFF- well, take it easy folks. over and out!

* * *

><p>*FLASHBACK*<p>

* * *

><p>He dashed down the hall, blood dripping from his ankle. The year was 1989.<p>

"RUN!" Finland cried as they tried to flee the building.

"_INTRUDER ALERT. INTRUDER ALERT_." Their pursuers said in unison. Oddly, these strange people looked a lot like them. One had hair that looked just like Italy's, with the

curl. One had long blonde hair in a ponytail. Another had tan skin, dark brown hair with a cowlick...like America's. It was as if these strange people were dark versions of the

nations.

"Arf! Arf!" France heard Hanatamago yelp. France looked back to see her hiding in a corner. Determined, he took a U-turn and ran quickly past the pursuers, grabbing

Hanatamago just before the blonde man could shoot her. Carrying the frightened puppy in his arms, he ran pastthem once again and towards the exit.

"_FRANCE_!" He heard Italy shout. "_I'M COMING!"_ He called back. He ran out the door, and Italy slammed it shut. The nations kept running until they were back at the park.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

* * *

><p>ok, that was short. i suck.<p> 


End file.
